


【红茶会】应召男友（1）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（1）

有一种人，似乎天生就不需要朋友，爱人，或者任何多余的情感。  
王耀静静地看着窗外。  
期末考试的结束铃打响，王耀放下笔，揉了揉写得发痛的手指。这次的International Economic Law考试的难度超出很多人的预料，粗鲁而下流的咒骂充斥在教室的各个角落。  
不过王耀显然不属于“很多人”这个范畴内。  
“嘿，王耀，说好考完试去酒吧爽爽，you ready？”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻凑过来，勾住王耀的脖子。  
王耀盯了肩膀上的毛爪子一眼，不动声色地往旁边挪了挪：“我拒绝——”  
“——这种无效社交。得了吧你，”弗朗西斯模仿着王耀一贯的语气抢过话头，揉了揉王耀的头发，姿态亲昵：“我说王大学霸，你小子过分了啊？据可靠消息，这次有不少外校美女过来，一个个胸大腰细屁股翘，怎么样，有没有蠢蠢欲动？”  
王耀皱眉：“我明天赶一个实习面试，今晚要早点休息。”  
弗朗西斯夸张地摇头晃脑环视一圈，因为是自己选择考位，普通学生多少都怀了点不可告人的小心思，挤成一团坐在靠后的位置。只有王耀高冷气场太强，方圆十米寸草不生，正襟危坐在第一排中央直面监考老师，倒让头发花白的老教授心生疑虑，全程密切监视，严防死守。  
弗朗西斯咂咂嘴：“王耀，你这样不行，真不行。”  
王耀摊手：“ I just don't like sharing my time with anyone unless something’s being accomplished.”  
弗朗西斯叹息：“Well,you’re really selfish.”  
王耀平平静静地看过来，幽邃的眸子深不见底。被那样的目光注视，弗朗西斯只觉得脊背发凉。他摆了摆手，试图驱散弥漫的寒意：“就去这一次，按你们中国人的说法，给哥哥个面子，行不行？”  
王耀挑了挑眉。

王耀的特立独行在留学生圈子里是出了名。金色的眼睛太漂亮也太淡漠，引得人情不自禁地追逐沦陷，却又仿佛永远无法企及。在无数的次的诱哄失败后，王耀终于被弗朗西斯成功忽悠进了酒吧。尽管之前说好一起嗨，弗朗西斯仍然恪守着一个损友的高标准严要求，把王耀往长沙发里一丢，随便点了杯酒塞进他手里，转身就不知道去哪里鬼混去了。  
王耀低头看了看手里的朗姆酒，放在一边，从包里翻出一瓶樱桃汁倒进杯子，窝在沙发里小口小口地啜着。弗朗西斯中意的酒吧，自然不会是什么干净的地方，五颜六色的射灯晃来晃去，驻唱歌手站在乌烟瘴气的舞台上嘶吼着“I must confess that I feel like a monster”, 音乐嘈杂，震耳欲聋。舞池里看不清面孔的男女疯狂滴扭动身体，挑逗勾引着中意的猎物。酒水和香水的味道在空气里混合，发酵出奇妙而淫靡的气息。  
王耀皱着眉，所在沙发里甚是无聊，掏出手机看了看时间，下一秒，手上的樱桃汁就被人抽走了。王耀抬起头，来人高大的身影挡住了光线，只能看清一个暗淡的剪影，镶着金色的轮廓。  
王耀自带清场气压，但这里是臭名昭著的酒吧，精致漠然的面孔和严丝合缝的学院衬衫，领带端端正正地系在胸前，同周遭的气氛格格不入，倒生出几分禁欲的美感。男人眼睛里精光迸射，酒气弥散，他俯身撑在王耀颈边，将面露厌恶的男孩牢牢锁紧臂膀之间。  
又有几名年轻男女靠拢了过来，其中一些王耀模糊有几分印象，应该都是熬过deadline出来狂欢的。一个衣着暴露的女孩走过来扯了扯男人衣角：“Stephen,别到处给人添麻烦——他你还不认识吗？“  
“认识啊，“被称作Stephen的男人舔了舔嘴唇，目光更加放肆：“中国的冰山美人，想不到也回来这种地方，真巧，老子想干他很久了。”  
俊脸微抽，王耀开始认真思考要不要抡起瓶子砸在这个满嘴放屁的家伙头上。女孩子喊了几个人把男人拉开，低头站在王耀面前不停道歉，眼角偷瞄着，脸颊染上一片细腻的绯红。王耀最受不了女生这样看他，闭上眼睛头痛地揉揉额角，伸手去摸被抢走的樱桃汁。女生立刻乖巧地递来一杯液体，王耀道了谢，接过杯子一饮而尽。  
岩浆滚过舌尖，随即在胃袋里爆炸，直窜头顶。王耀白皙的脸颊瞬间腾起一片红色，热意染上眼角，黑曜石的眼睛里雾气氤氲，王耀按住烧得发痛的喉咙缓了半天，哑着嗓子问：”你给我喝了什么？”  
女生也是递过去才发现搞错了，这是Stephen带过来的酒，龙舌兰的高烈度姑且不论，这渣人递出去的东西十有八九都是double的料，一个愿打一个愿挨，助兴用的东西，圈子里人尽皆知。然而现在这个问题已经不重要了，她有些惊慌、但更多是欣喜地看着王耀的脸越来越红，与此同时，眼眸里水光减退，火焰开始燃烧。明亮耀眼的火舌在他漂亮的瞳孔里跃动着，忽而一弯，金星迸溅。  
王耀在笑。  
女孩想尖叫，事实上她也确实这么做了。笑起来的王耀简直换了个人，眼睛微眯，嘴角斜斜吊起，邪肆中平添了几分妖孽的味道。燥热难当之际，王耀伸手扯松了领带，解开衬衫最上面的两粒扣子。纤细的锁骨凹处诱人的弧度，冰消雪融，男孩慵懒地向里一靠，抬起腿架在茶几上，举手招了招。  
他醉了。女生几乎是有些狂喜地想到，今夜他是我的！  
然而很快她意识到事情并不会向她期待的方向发展——这是王耀，只需要一个上挑的唇角，就会有更多的年轻男女被吸引过来，像飞蛾追逐着火焰一样靠近他。  
于是顺理成章的，更多的酒，更多含蓄或露骨的挑逗，更多意图明显的火热碰触，更多彼此心知肚明的隐秘渴望。  
王耀张开双臂倚在沙发里，领带松松垮垮地挂在脖颈上，额便碎发半掩住低垂的脸，露出一小截完美的轮廓。从容地摘下一个女孩子缠在他脖子上的手，尽管醉意熏染，王耀的笑容依旧礼貌而完美：“安全距离，谢谢。”  
“都给老娘让开！”一声娇喝，众人纷纷侧目让路。艾米莉仍然是一身叫人血脉贲张的火辣打扮，晃着一杯马爹利走到王耀面前，把杯子向茶几上一撂，食指抬起王耀的下巴：“小子，老娘看上你了，今晚时间我定，酒店你挑，如何？”  
王耀歪了歪头，这个漂亮又霸气的女孩子看着面熟，却想不起来哪里见过。正回忆着，艾米莉抬腿跨坐在他身上，手指游进发间狠狠扯住，逼着他仰起头，一双娇艳欲滴的红唇不由分说压下来，气息甜腻。  
王耀挑挑眉，迅速举起手指阻止了这个热情似火的吻：“抱歉。”  
艾米莉有些意外，扯着头发的手顿了顿，随即扬起下巴笑得挑衅：“怎么，你不行？”  
王耀脸色平静，声音干脆：“我喜欢男人。”  
“哇哦——”嘘声、口哨声、尖叫声响成一片。  
艾米莉笑起来，眉梢眼角风情万种。她松开手，转而在王耀脸上流连。从敏感的耳垂滑到耸动的喉结，听见不苟言笑的王小爷压抑的喘息。她俯下身，性感的娇笑带着蛊惑：“那么，不知道什么样的男人，才能入得了我们冰山美人的眼呢？”  
王耀闭着眼睛任她抚摸，嘴角含笑：“我眼光可高着呢，有没有和你一样的？”  
艾米莉大笑，扬手像吧台的方向一指。  
“那么，我想你会满意Alf——虽然脑子笨了点。”  
王耀扭头看了过去，人群熙攘，灯光明灭，近在咫尺的脸都看不清，他还是一眼就认出了那个男孩。  
飞扬的发丝是纯粹的金色，高大健壮的身体绷紧了灰色衬衫。有着湛蓝双眸的男孩挥舞着一杯可乐，眉飞色舞地和周围朋友说着什么，年轻的面孔张扬洒脱。王耀眯了眯眼睛，看清了他牛仔裤上印着的字母：“Son of Bitch”。  
仔细打量了一番，王耀点头轻笑：“不错，我很满意。”  
闻言艾米莉重新端起了酒，懒洋洋地翘起脚，眼风一凛，拔高了声音：“婊子们，这个男人是我哥的，没你们什么事了，都给我滚！”  
一群人骂骂咧咧做鸟兽散，王耀感激地冲艾米莉笑了笑，从沙发上一跃而起，向吧台走去。  
酒精在大脑燃烧的感觉非常奇妙，如果有人问起来，王耀是决计不肯承认自己醉了的。相反，他很清醒，非常清醒。他知道自己在说什么，做什么，想要什么。他只是觉得，至少在这一刻，任何事情都顺理成章到水到渠成，任何曾经艰难掩饰的东西，都可以肆无忌惮地见光，被接受，被原谅。  
王耀的步子又快又稳，无视周围的谩骂和白眼，在汹涌的人潮中挤出一条路来。吧台的灯光明亮温暖，将男孩柔软的金发染成了橘红色。在黑暗中绽开一抹近乎华丽的笑容，王耀低喘着贴上他的后背，手臂环过腰线，冰凉的手指灵活得像条蛇，一缠一拉间扯出男孩掖进裤子里的衬衣下摆滑了进去，在敏感的小腹上轻轻划着圈。满意地察觉到男孩的身体迅速绷紧，呼吸也随之粗重了起来。  
踮起脚尖，嘴唇湿润，将暧昧的气息送进男孩的耳朵“I went through the bar for you, and I wanna fuck you, Alfred.”  
不谙世事的男孩如何受得了这个，可乐洒了一吧台，阿尔的身子重重地弹了起来，叫声几乎可以用惨烈来形容：“So,sorry?”  
王耀的动作快得惊人，一把抓住他的领带拽向自己。阿尔还没反应过来，一张精致的面孔迅速地凑近放大。鼻尖相距不到一厘米，坠入金色湖泊的瞬间，阿尔闻到了他身上浓浓的酒气。  
啊……  
阿尔的心脏一瞬间停止了跳动，继而疯狂地舒张、收缩，血液逆流的感觉冰凉而滚烫——是他，王耀！

阿尔弗雷德喜欢王耀，只有他自己知道。  
而且是最狗血最烂俗的那种，一见钟情。  
故事并不复杂，真是还有些老套。一年前陪艾米莉去看一场NFL联赛，他坐在观众席上偷偷玩着手机，直到一个略显冰冷的声音响起。  
阿尔从没想过一个外国人能把美式发音说得这么好听。干净清脆，自信和骄傲从清澈的声线中汩汩流出，让人无从反驳，更无法拒绝。  
抬头的一瞬间，就是他暗恋的开始。不同于其他人激动的叫嚷，黑发男孩的脸颊有些病态的苍白，抿成一线的薄唇含着薄薄地凉意，平静的陈述和绝对的理智让身为辩手的他冷酷得像个杀手。似乎察觉到了这边或与火热的目光，男孩淡淡扫过一眼，一向天不怕地不怕的琼斯少爷第一反应居然是低头闪避，冷汗流了一身。  
不敢对视，不敢言说，甚至不敢偷偷想念。阿尔弗雷德不知道自己怎么了，或许只是喜欢让人胆怯，爱让人卑微。他也曾尝试着忘掉王耀，可怎么也做不到。他只能一边抱着可爱狂吸，一边打起十二分的小心捕捉弗朗西斯嘴里关于王耀的只言片语，在心里反复咀嚼着，默然欢喜。  
然而此时此刻，这个朝思暮想的人就这么站在自己面前，脸色潮红，嘴唇湿热。炽热的呼吸夹杂着浓厚酒气喷在脸上，阿尔诧异地盯着王耀的笑容，不加掩饰的诱惑有着明确的目的，足够刺激，足够危险。  
毫无疑问，阿尔确实被诱惑到了。王耀嘴角一个略显轻佻的弧度，就让阿尔脑袋里的血直接冲到了那个硬挺滚烫的部位。但是阿尔并没有任何动作，他甚至没有伸手揽住王耀轻轻扭动的腰，更别说捧住他的脸吻上那双朝思暮想的唇——他完全被吓到了。  
这不是王耀。王耀怎么回来这种地方？对一个陌生人露出这种，呃，邀请的表情？  
对阿尔的无动于衷甚是不满，王耀拉着领带的手紧了紧，嘴唇贴上去，沿着高挺的鼻梁一路蹭过。唇齿启合间咬住阿尔平光眼镜扭头甩脱，王耀仰起脸，一字一顿，滚烫的呼吸要把阿尔灼伤。  
“I said I, want to ,fuck you.”  
“You hear that?”  
阿尔没听见，他的大脑已经爆炸了。

亲吻焦渴，越吻越渴。疯狂地掠取着对方口中的津液和气息，阿尔坐在床边，王耀分开双腿跪坐在他大腿上，衬衫半解，落在胸前。小黑猫难耐地扭动着，把前胸的敏感往阿尔口中送。王耀已经泄过去一次，裸露的下身泥泞狼藉，阿尔紧张着地揉搓着王耀的臀瓣，手指试着探入。  
“等一等！”王耀的阻止像一盆冰水兜头浇下，声音沙哑而性感。“我……我自己来。”  
推开阿尔，王耀扶着他的肩膀爬下床，摇摇晃晃地站在地上。略长的衬衫下摆勉强遮住了斑驳的痕迹，光裸的大腿上吻痕遍布。阿尔咽了咽口水，手指顺着裤脚边缘滑进去，瞧瞧握住自己的。  
王耀低头对他一笑，随即转身，踉踉跄跄地往对面的沙发走。阿尔担心他会不会中途摔倒，王耀一扑，已经趴在了沙发上。从一旁柜子里摸出震动棒，推开开关，王耀艰难地拱起腰，臀部高高翘起，摸索着侵入自己。潮红的脸颊在沙发上胡乱蹭动着，喉咙里溢出猫咪一样的哀唤。他并不熟练，但很坚决。阿尔震惊而目不转睛地盯着，情不自禁地伸手在短裤里快速动作着，不到两米的距离，两个人对视着自慰。  
“嗯……”终于，王耀一个长叹，软倒在沙发上。把滚烫的脸埋进臂弯中，只露出一双亮晶晶锕眼睛，含着笑意：“你可以过来了。”

王耀第二天是被自己吓醒的。万幸昨晚在甚至混乱之际还记得把手机揣在裤兜里，翻开一看，不下二十个电话都是弗朗西斯打过来的。邮箱最后还有一条消息，说他知道王耀已经跟着别的野男人跑了，还说阿尔弗雷德是第一次，处男猛于虎，让王耀注意点自己的老腰。  
说实话，若不是弗朗西斯及时提醒王耀这个男孩叫阿尔弗雷德，王耀很怀疑自己会不会走到面试公司都想不起来他的名字。  
只是一次简单的419吗，王耀揉揉额角。似乎是的，又不全是。昏暗的灯光下，那一瞬间的怦然心动是真的，心底滋生的那一抹柔软，和欲望无关。若不是那隐约的柔软作祟，王耀再醉，再不理智，也不至于把平生第一次就这么稀里糊涂地给出去。  
阿尔在床上打了个滚，把快要憋死的自己从鹅毛枕头里拯救出来。赤裸的前胸后背伤痕累累，都是王耀的杰作。阿尔弗里睁着眼睛却没有睁开，嘴里哼哼唧唧不知道咕哝了什么。  
王耀凑近听了听。  
“别走……小耀……我喜欢你……喜欢你……”  
王耀哑然失笑，伸手拍怕金发青年睡意朦胧的脸：“我也喜欢你，乖，我走了。”  
“从今往后，不要联系。”

王耀在浴室清理自己的时候疼的差点骂出声来。面试约定的时间已经来不及了，可他总不能屁股里夹着一夜情对象的东西区间未来的老板。粘腻的液体从大腿根部滑落下来，双腿的皮肤几乎没有益处幸免于难。  
王耀咬牙切齿地想，处男猛于虎，弗朗西斯还真他妈没说错。好在西装严严实实地包裹了全身，昨夜王耀的备份的理智让他阻止了阿尔在脖颈上留下吻痕的行为。时间已经紧迫到来不及订cab，王耀掏出手机，拨了弗朗西斯的电话。  
十分钟后骚包的法拉利停在酒店跑道上，法国混蛋挑着眉，看着王耀的目光暧昧而玩味。  
“哥哥说昨天晚上……”  
“闭嘴，开车。”王耀直视前方，面无表情。  
“那个阿尔弗雷德的技术……”  
“阿尔弗雷德是谁？”王耀语气平静。“我不记得了。”  
弗朗西斯心叫乖乖，什么叫拔屌无情，他今天总算见着了。他还想帮着阿尔在王耀心中留下点存在感，王耀已经开始转移话题了：“九点钟柯克兰审计事务所实习招聘会开始，麻烦波诺弗瓦先生稍微快一点。”  
“柯克兰事务所？你投的是这个？”弗朗西斯大惊失色。  
王耀转过头。“怎么，不行？”  
弗朗西斯顿了顿，点点头：“行，有什么不行的。听说那家很难进啊，看你碰到的面试官怎么样吧，遇见个好说话的还行，要是碰见亚瑟本人的话……”  
王耀的耳朵竖了起来：“亚瑟柯克兰，最大的par，我听说过他很难搞。”  
弗朗西斯的表情再次深不可测了起来：“上次他经手的一批面试入选率为零，实习生也一样砍，特吓人。不过王耀你……呃，你好好发挥吧，哥哥看好你哦～”  
王耀直觉弗朗西斯想说的不是这个，不过算了。他闭上眼睛，在脑海里再次默默记诵了一边柯克兰事务所的官方资料。

招聘展厅里人很多，弗朗西斯看了一眼就表示小王爷您自己请，恕奴才不恭送。王耀到了声谢就急急忙忙往里挤，还好柯克兰事务所的小蓝格子面前人不多。  
真心不多……王耀远远看了几秒，终于确认了只有自己一个人。  
怎么回事，是自己来晚了招聘已经结束了，还是日期记错了？  
冷静理智如王耀，面对如此阵仗，也忍不住在心里打鼓。但他很快否定了第二条猜测：三个西装革履的面试官端端正正地坐在长条桌子后面，中间一个金发碧眼的男人正蹙了他粗粗的眉，有些不耐烦地敲打着腕上的手表。  
王耀的心沉沉地坠了下去，亚瑟柯克兰，真是怕什么来什么。  
那么之前的竞争者已经简单粗暴狠地被这个毒舌恶魔踢回去了？  
王耀抬手整理了一下领带，信步走到属于自己的位置上坐好。亚瑟抬头上上下下打量了他一番，语气暴躁：“王先生，你迟到了五分钟。”  
“一分三十秒。”神使鬼差地，王耀顶了回去。  
亚瑟冷哼一声：“你让我们三个人坐在这里每个人等了你一分半。”  
王耀欠了欠身：“我对此感到抱歉，实在是事出有因。不过如果我得到这个实习机会，我保证不会有类似情况发生。”  
亚瑟盯着王耀，王耀亦抬眼看了过去。态度大方，不卑不亢。空气凝固了几秒，亚瑟低头拿起王耀的简历扫了两眼，随即揉了揉，扔进一旁的废纸篓里。王耀面上不动声色，放在膝盖上的拳头却悄悄握紧，又松开。  
“王先生，今天我等你一分半钟，并不是说你值得我等。”亚瑟斟酌着词句，但丝毫没有客气的意思，“只是第二轮笔试只有你一个人入围。否则迟到一秒钟，这个实习机会就跟你没什么关系了。”  
王耀明白了，既然只有他一个人，他亚瑟柯克兰大爷有足够的时间。他的目光还是不自主落到废纸篓里揉成一团的简历上，亚瑟无视了他的小动作，双手抱胸靠在背椅上：“那么我们开始吧，王先生。”  
旁边一个双马尾的平胸美女推了推眼镜，试图用一个无关痛痒的话题打开略显沉重的局面：“王先生，你听说过哪些人类早已发现却始终无法找到答案的问题？”  
王耀摊了摊手，语气为难：“女朋友为什么生气，罗莎小姐。”  
笑声四起，连亚瑟一直紧绷的冰山脸都缓和了下来。然而面试的过程并没有想象中那么惊险，甚至可以说有些乏味。亚瑟一直没怎么开口，时不时接个电话，剩下的时间主要是在把玩他小精灵造型的原子笔，心不在焉的表情让王耀强烈怀疑他到底有没有在听。  
从他扔掉王耀简历的那一刻起，王耀对他的印象就急转直下。冷漠到冷酷，目的明确且不择手段，虽然并不是以践踏他人的理想和尊严为乐的人，却也并不在乎。在职场上他也许不会是一个好上司，但他的决策勿需更改，他的强大毋庸置疑。  
金眸波澜不起。王耀想着，我们可能是一路人。  
半个小时的面试很快结束，另两个面试官相视一望，点了点头，眼角细细皱起的笑纹表示很满意。亚瑟接收了他们投过来的目光，百无聊赖的表情终于稍稍有所收敛，笔尖在雪白的A4 纸上一顿，脸上的表情似笑非笑，问了他今天第一个问题：“王先生，我很好奇，如果我现在当场宣布你被淘汰了，没有理由，你会怎么和你的同学们谈论柯克兰事务所？”  
我可没有那些值得交流这种信息的同学。王耀在心里撇撇嘴，回答道：“虽然柯克兰事务所在HR方面做了一个不算明智的决定，但他仍然是我心中最棒的审计圣地。如果仍有类似的招聘，我很高兴再次投放简历。“  
亚瑟闻言挑了挑眉，眼前的年轻人有锋芒，也能收放自如，他很欣赏。在心里打了一个勾，亚瑟终于露出了笑容：“那么，最后一个问题。和专业和审计都没有关系，王先生，我想知道在你眼中，这个世界是善意的，还是恶意的？”  
“这个问题嘛。”王耀笑了，“世界又不认识你，他是无意的。”  
亚瑟愣住了。  
这个问题他问过很多的人，收到过很多答案。他见过朝气蓬勃的年轻学生对现实抱有太多不切实际的幻想，也见过饱经沧桑的倒霉鬼对这个世界满满的牢骚和诅咒。但从没有一个人，这么干干净净地把自己摘出来，站到了一个刁钻，而又如此孤独的位置。  
亚瑟突然生出一种冲动，他想知道，无比热切地想知道，有着这样一张漂亮脸蛋和冷漠内心的人，他到底是怎么看待这个世界的，看待人生的，以及看待……自己的。  
从这一刻起，他想了解他。  
王耀还在等着亚瑟的冷嘲热讽，亚瑟突然站起身，向他伸出了双手。王耀有些诚惶诚恐地站起来握住，抬头却看见一双明亮的眼睛，剔透的祖母绿含着满满的笑意，上扬的声线跃动着，听上去甚至有点调皮：“你被录用了，欢迎加入柯克兰审计事务所，王耀先生。”  
罗莎吓了一跳：“您不能当场作决定，柯克兰先生，这不合规矩。”  
“我就是规矩。“亚瑟头都不回，紧紧地盯着王耀。  
王耀却突然不敢抬头了。身体还在诚实地酸痛着，猛然的站立扯动着大腿根部的肌肉，让他疼得嘴角一抽。亚瑟的视线干净坦荡地落在他的眉梢眼角，打量着他最为欣赏的新鲜血液。王耀却被他目光触及之处烧起一片星火燎原，他闭了闭眼，听到了胸腔深处沉重泛滥的鼓点。  
别靠近我，王耀心里默念着，你让我……有点乱了。

 

［tbc］


End file.
